


Sorry, That Was An Accident

by nightfallgoddess



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Baseball, Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt, Jealousy, M/M, play-wrestling, playful boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfallgoddess/pseuds/nightfallgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judes's thoughts during the wrestling in the back yard.<br/>based on the 2x18 promo and sneak peek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hasn't had this much fun with Connor in a long time, it's nice to just be silly around him again. They haven't talked about what happened in the movie theater, when Connor had touched his pinky. Jude can't seem to get it out of his mind.

The way his heart had began to pound in that moment, the way his face began to heat up, and the wild fluttering sensation of butterflies in his stomach. He had allowed himself a small smile when Connor tightened the innocent hold, when he reciprocated. He had turned his head slightly to his right, to see if Daria had noticed. She hadn't. Her eyes were transfixed on the screen as she sipped her soda.

Connor and he had stayed like that until the end of the movie, their pinkies wrapped around each other's. As they both got up from their seats, Connor's arm slightly brushed against his as they scooted out of the aisle. He had tensed a little, clenching his jaw. The warm sensation had returned. 

Daria and Taylor were picked up from the theaters together, leaving he and Connor to wait for their rides. They hadn't said a word to each other yet, and he had felt the undeniable tension between them. He and Connor were standing slightly closer to each other than usual, close enough that the elbows brushed. Jude had turned his slightly to the other boy, ready to ask him what was going on, but closed mouth and turned around.

At that moment, Connor's dad had pulled up to the curb and Connor said an awkward "goodbye" and got in his dad's truck and left.

A few minutes later, his mom, Stef, pulled up and he got in. She had asked him how the movie was and if he had fun. He softly replied and turned his head to the window. She asked if anything was wrong. He just replied that he was tired, even though he felt more awake than ever.

Ever since then, Jude has been scared to be around Connor, unsure on how to act around him...unsure about how he felt. He knew that he felt something, how he had reacted at the movies wasn't just a coincidence. 

That rest of the week, school had gone immensely slow. At lunch, Jude would sit with Connor, Daria and Taylor. Connor seemed to be back to normal, or whatever normal was. He still didn't bring up what had happened between them, and Jude was going to follow his lead.

On that Friday, he invited Connor over to play catch with him, Stef had bought him a new glove and ball, and he wanted to try them out. Connor enthusiastically said yes, and now here they were playing catch back and fourth in his backyard.

"Woah," he says, as he ducks away from being hit by the baseball Connor throws. It hits the brown fence behind him with a loud thud. He turns back to Connor, the other boy is smirking, failing to keep his laughter in. 

"Very funny," he says. Jude throws the baseball mitten at Connor, nailing him in the shoulder. 

"Oh, _sorry_ , that was an accident." Jude says, sounding the least apologetic. 

Connor looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Jude takes a couple steps backwards as the taller boy draws nearer.

"Oh yeah?" Connor replies, putting his own glove down and advances quickly towards him.

Jude panics and tries to cut around Connor as his friend uses his long legs and arms to catch him.

"No!," he says in between laughter, "Go away!," batting Connor's outstretched arm as it grazes his shoulder.

They chase each other around the flower bush playfully. Jude turns around to stop Connor and finds himself wrapping his arms around the other boys's neck as Connor tackles him to the ground. They both laugh as they hit the prickly grass. Connor manages to get on top on him, trying to get a hold of Jude's persistent arms. After a couple minutes of roughhousing, Connor manages to pin Jude down, hands over his head.

"O-kay! okay!," Jude tries to say in between his giggles. "Okay, I give up" he stops struggling.

Jude finds himself laughing again. He watches as Connor ducks his head a little and laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Jude notices the dimples on Connor's cheek, deepen, and finds them fascinating. Connor raises his head and glances at Jude with laughter still in his eyes. Their small chuckles die down as they both capture each other's eyes.

Jude starts to feel something, a feeling he recognizes. The same sensation he felt during the movies. He breathes in a big breath and presses his lips together. The air around him feels thicker than before. His eyes silently trace around Connor's face, taking everything in, from his roused brown hair to his brown eyes that always seem to remind Jude of hot chocolate, to his full lips. That last observation surprises Jude. 

His eyes return to Connor's, to find him still looking at him. Jude feels Connor's hands slightly tighten around his pinned wrists, he closes his eyes slightly. He opens them. Connor's face looks closer than it did before. The world seems to stop at that moment. It is just Connor and Jude, until the sound of Connor's phone buzzing in his pocket, breaks it.

Connor pulls back slightly, eyes still on Jude, and lets go of his wrists and reaches for his phone. Jude pushes his back off from the ground and wrests his elbows behind him. Connor checks his phone.

"What are you doing?," Jude asks. He can't help the disappointing tone in his voice. Jude stares at Connor's face for a minute before speaking, "Connor?" he asks quietly.

"So-rry." Connor replies. He looks up from the touch screen to Jude. "Daria just texted me. She wants to know if you want to come over."

Jude's stomach drops. Not sure what to say, he blurts out "Do you?". Connor doesn't reply and Jude adverts his eyes, and lowers them. Jude asks again, "Do you?" this time, a little more forceful.

Connor shrugs. "I mean, what else is there to do?" he replies with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face.

Jude lets out a small huff and nods his head slightly. "You should go then," he says to Connor "If you want to." He turns away from Connor, refusing to look at him. He doesn't know why he's so mad. He knows he doesn't own Connor. If Connor wanted to hang out with Daria, then he could. But, there was just something lingering in the back of his mind, something he couldn't shake off.

"No it's fine, we don't have to," Connor urges him, inching a little closer. 

Jude shakes his head again." Whatever, just go," he replies, cutting Connor off.

He raises himself from the ground and walks back into the house, leaving Connor still sitting on the ground. All the while, Jude can't stop the way his hands are shaking and the feeling of hurt and disappointment rise in his heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude can't take the way Connor is acting and things heat up between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is like 2 weeks late...school has been crazy and the end of the quarter was coming up so I had to hit the books. Spring Break is a week away, so I'll be able to add more fics of Jonnor then. I hope you guys like this!

 

 

 

Jude finds himself on his bed, legs crossed and jaw set, playing on his tablet. He hears feet coming up the stairs and he knows it's Connor. The steps slow down as they approach closer to his and Jesus's shared room. Jude refuses to look up. 

After he walked away from Connor in the background, there was gnawing feeling in his stomach that maybe what he was feeling was more than annoyance, and more of jealousy.

"Hey, uh, I texted Daria back and I told her that, I'm just going to stay here." Connor says as he walks into Jude's room. Jude stubbornly refuses to look at Connor and continues to play his game. After a few seconds, he replies.

"It's not nice to lead people on," Jude's voice stoic and neutral. He takes a few seconds and glances upward quickly at Connor and then back at his tablet.

"Okay, well...I'm not." Connor replies with the a confused expression and a small smile. He reaches out his left arm and gently hits one of Jude's crossed foot. Jude isn't up for jokes and he doesn't like it, especially when he's upset.

"Come on." Connor hits him again, this time, a little more forcefully.

"Stop it." Jude tells Connor. Out of the corner of Jude's eye he sees Connor reach out to his his foot again and without realizing what he's doing, Jude kicks Connor forcefully in the stomach. He watches as Connor doubles over, letting out a small grunted gasp.

"Oh!" Jude drops his tablet on his bed, "Are you okay?" he lowers himself down on the floor to wear Connor is, " I-I didn't mean to kick you that hard"

"Why did you kick me at all?" Connor's face is scrunched up in  pain and he's still holding onto his stomach. Jude's heart starts to beat wildly in his chest. He wants to know, he needs to know.

Jude's anger isn't mixing well with his feelings and he blurts out at Connor,

"You kissed me, remember? In the tent? And then, at the movie theater when you held _my_ hand and now all day, you've been-I-I just don't get **this-** I don't get **you** "

Jude's voice had risen as he yelled at Connor. He's sure that anyone in the house had just heard them, but he didn't seem to care. In that moment, it was just them. The room felt stuffy and he's sure that his face is red from embarrassment and anger.

Connor is looking at him with his eyes wide open and his lips parted and something else? Longing? Jude isn't sure, he doesn't seem know what Connor's thinking anymore these days. The silence between them stretches and the way that Connor's looking at him, makes him shrink a little.

Jude watches as Connor's face displays so many emotions that he isn't sure what emotion he is actually feeling. Jude bites his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have brought the kiss up. He had tried so hard to keep it between them and he had not been sure if Connor wanted to forget it or not. His heart sank. Had he just he ruined their friendship? 

He watches as Connor presses down on his jaw, he hadn't noticed the slight hue of pink appear on Connor's cheeks. Connor's face seems to be coming closer and closer to him, until he's close enough that Jude can smell the blueberry popsicle Connor had, earlier that day.

The air turns thick around Jude and he feels heavy and puffed up, it feels as if everything is going slow motion. His eyes automatically close as Connor closes the gap between them and places his lips on his.

Jude's heart is beating so fast that he thinks it might explode. Connor's tentatively opens his lips around his and he can't help but push into it, just to make it last longer. As shiver goes down Jude's spine and his face feels hot.

After a few short seconds, Jude moves away slightly, opening his eyes. He glances at Connor's lips and then back at Connor. Jude notices the specks of green in Connor's eyes as they continue to look into each others' eyes. 

Connor pulls back slowly and Jude isn't sure how he's supposed to feel. So many thoughts are circling in his head and he can't seem to make them stop and go in a straight line.

This was the second time that Connor kissed him...and the second time that he let him. Jude lets out a heavy breath as he looks across Connor's face, once in awhile reverting back to the lips that just touched his. 

Did Connor like him more than a friend?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonnor fic! I hope you like. Feel free to post a comment. I love feedback. I'll be continuing this 2 chapter fic after watching the events of the *possible kiss* in next week's episode. So be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Music:  
> Heartstrings- Leighton Meester  
> Happy- Never Shout Never  
> Watch Over- Lucy Rose


End file.
